


It Started Off With A Kiss

by eyegalaxies (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Enemies to Lovers, I'd say all of nct are here but meh, M/M, Some Fluff, even if they say they arent enemies, everyone knows they are in the beginning, goodluck reading, lots of shit, this will be pretty long i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eyegalaxies
Summary: So, it was a friendly game of truth or dare,big deal. If it weren't for the fact that Ten and Johnny, who happens to hate each othervery much, have kissed in front of so many people. That night they want to forget it happened but turns out people can't move on and they see themselves finding ways for people to forget.Or where they attempt to forget a kiss even happened but it leads to another... and another.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> where did i even get this shit of a plot. whatever goodluck to us.

It's been awhile since Ten had kissed someone. In fact, he isnt even a fan of doing so. He splashes his face with water and keeps the water running, unaware of the fact it is still running, and looks at himself in the mirror. Ten hasn't fully recovered from the past event and he looks behind him to find Johnny still in the bedroom, looking incredibly pissed.

He hated Johnny. Even if it sounds like a strong word, Ten used to really hate him.

Now, it faded into some mere dislikement, some kind of _'I dont hate him anymore but I still dont like him'_  controversy—which Doyoung finds ridiculous.

_"How the hell could you still not like him. I bet Johnny wants to be friends with you!"_

_Lies._ Ten narrows his eyes towards the boy on the bed and turns back to his reflection as he scowls at the sound of Doyoung's voice in his head.

Johnny definitely doesn't want to be friends with him. Johnny even tried to kick him out of club one time, Ten pleaded not to since it was extra credit for Literature—Thank God Johnny had kindness in his heart that day. There were even more times that Johnny had called Ten out during class because he was annoying and kept talking to his seatmate, Ten just butts in and responds with _why the fuck do you even care_?.

So he throws the words Doyoung had told him in the back of his mind and pouts. "How long will you be staying in there? Still in denial that you kissed me?" Ten shuts the sink and glances behind him at the sound of Johnny's voice interrupting his thoughts and his face drops back to the awful scowl he's had on his face for minutes now.

"I didn't kiss you," Ten utters, drying his hands with the towel beside the sink and steps out of the bathroom. "Right, say whatever you want, sir. I know what happened."

"What happened is a game of truth and dare and none of us wanted that shit to happen so just get out of my room."

"Why?"

"Because it's my room and it's my rules. Dont tell me until here I still cant do whatever I want."

"Ten, I came here to talk to you."

Ten exhales and rolls his eyes, trying his best not to shout at the other, "what do you even want to talk about? We aren't in good terms and never will be." Johnny could be some sworn enemy but they dont really happen to be enemies they just dont really like each other, theres a difference, he hopes. "This conversation will happen whether we're on good terms or not. Will you listen to me for once?"

"Yeah sure. I can try," Johnny sighs out of relief with that statement and opens his lips to speak but Ten cuts in the moment he does. "Just dont take long enough, I'm sleepy."

"You're so annoying, do you know that?" Ten purposely falls on his bed, acting sleepy and fake yawning to get on Johnnys nerves better. "No, I do not, Youngho. I do not know I am annoying," Ten drags at his words and Johnny almost grabs the nearest object to hit the boy with but he balls his fists until his knuckles turn white for the sake of a good late night conversation.

On the other hand, Ten could care less. If Johnny wants to leave, he can leave, its not like Ten wants him here. He doesnt even know why Johnny wants to talk to him, there was nothing to talk about.

Johnny and Ten dont spend time together at all, so it was understood the both of them never talked, apart from the fights, banters and the petty arguments but aside from that, they have never talked.

Johnny inhales, as if he's collecting the last bits of his sanity and that he's trying his best not to grab Ten by the collar, "Whatever happened in the party, _never happened._ "

Tens eyes go wide and he lets out an audible gasp that makes Johnny raise an eyebrow.

What happened in the party was an unwanted game of truth or dare. The bottle lands on Ten, it took him five minutes to choose but chooses dare in the end and the only dare to be given to him was to kiss Seo Youngho, the man he's hated almost his whole life.

"Thats what you want to talk about? Forgetting the kiss ever happened?" Ten absently asks, he doesnt look impressed at all, eyes blinking quickly while theyre half lidded. Johnny swears he'll punch this guy the next time he sees him "Yes, thats why Im here."

With that look and those words, Johnny assumes the gasp he heard a few seconds ago was fake and that it was none other than to annoy him further. Ten's not failing though.

Ten's face drops from unimpressed to sad quickly without any word and now, Johnny's just confused. Whatever this boy was, hes obnoxious and bipolar.

"Why so?" Johnny's surprised the boy's upset. The sound of his voice held some unapprehended disappointment. Ten shouldnt care and Ten doesnt care because _Ten hates Johnny._

 _He shouldnt be upset_.

Hate was such a strong word to use, even, but Johnny knows Ten despises the way he even talks. He found that out when Ten came to class late with a finger pointing directly at him with his eyes darkly glaring, **_'you! Youre the reason why Im late! Why my bike went missing and why there was traffic!'_** Johnny didnt bother trying to fix things between them after that.

"I bet you wouldve gobbled up every ounce of toothpaste if you could after we kissed!" Johnny exclaims, hand gesturing towards the bathroom which Ten had stayed in for more than fifteen minutes. "You didnt want it to happen and neither did I!" Johnny adds, almost screaming, pointing to the mess him and Ten were. "I get it, now, get out of my room." Ten simply demands, a finger pointing to the door, an open invitation for Johnny to take.

Ten doesn't really care. Johnny could forget they kissed but Ten would never.

He never listened to Johnny and what makes the other mad, he won't have second thoughts on doing. He loves it when Johnny's mad, even better when Johnny's sad. His misery is his victory.

"I'll be seeing you next time," Johnny spits, stomping his way out. Ten watches him take heavy footsteps and the loud slam of the door comes right after.

 

"Forget the kiss ever happened? Ridiculous." Ten laughs to himself, pulling the sheets up while shaking his head. "I dont even care."


	2. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party is a little wild and Ten has a terrible headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I SAY I DIDN'T PROOFREAD AND IT TOOK ME THRICE, LET ME TELL YOU. THRIIIIIICE TO WRITE THIS SHIT OF A CHAPTER. i had to go to my phone and write there because writing on my laptop makes me... a shittier writer. fuck, i hate myself. please im so sorry this is so terrible. 
> 
> can i tell you guys this chapter was saved in my docs as "that fucking johnten fic i wanted to write" and I hadn't noticed since i wrote this at around midnight until 6 am

Ten feels like a whole boulder was dropped onto his face during his slumber. He groans as he opens his eyes, the sunlight on them and he finds it difficult to get on his feet. His head was pounding and he feels like throwing up. 

His alarm clock was adding up to the pain as it screams out the annoying  **_‘ding ding ding ding’_ ** on his desk. He reaches out to turn it off but he’s left with feeling the surface of the table so he gives up and buries his face into the pillows once more. “I have to get up,” he mutters to himself, pushing the sheets off. “I have to get up,” he repeats over and over but it’s no use.

The moment he stands, his legs become wobbly and he falls on the floor, body sprawled on the ground and a groan comes out of lips as he tries again. 

He gets up at long last, starting his morning routine, as he bumps into the walls every now and then. Some new zombie walk trend, his maid assumes. “Sir, would you like some coffee?” Ten rubs his eyes to rid of the sleep still in them and he inhales before he speaks, “hot chocolate would be better, thanks.” 

Pulling open the bathroom door, he sighs and successfully makes it to the sink without tripping. But he drops asleep while brushing his teeth, and he wakes up when he hears the water still running. “Oh my god,” he slaps the wet towel on his face and rubs it viciously to try and get his senses to wake. 

He gets to breakfast after a short while, finding the dining room a little too deserted today and Ten feels his heart sink into his stomach. “Father’s not joining us again today?” Ten asks, looking for something that isn’t there. He takes a seat with a frown on his face and the maid boops his nose to elicit a smile from the boy, “your father had to go to some meeting again.”

“Again and again. Trust me, he’ll never come home next time.” He hears his maid tisk and he shakes his head. “Don’t say that, Ten. Your father won’t leave you—or us.” the maid laughs, making Ten laugh along with her and it falls to comfortable silence minutes later.

Ten doesn’t know if he’ll even have patience left to keep up with his dad’s shenanigans. He’s not even sure if he can still keep up with his dad in general. 

Ten swore that he won’t worry too much. He told himself he’d trust his dad more but his dad is rarely home and if he is, Ten doesn’t get to talk to him or at least see him. He cares, he always have, like the time where he helped him get to bed when he went home drunk. Ever since then he’s gotten tired of the stench of alcohol and started feeling sick at the smell of it.

His maid had always assured him that everything will be fine and his father would start coming home every night and Ten still awaits for that to come true.

_ I should just get to school. _ He thought, walking up to his room to get dressed. 

With his head still pounding, Ten made it to school—with an awful scowl that Doyoung claims to look so natural on Ten’s face.

He has to endure an hour of endless boring babbling of theories for the sake of a test that was announced to be held later (or if they’re lucky, the bell rings before it could happen). He continues writing down notes, even if he didn’t understand most of what he’s writing down, it was still important to remember a few terms. “Hey, don’t you think we should get a new earth science teacher, she’s pretty boring.”

Ten stops writing for a moment to stretch his arms and face his friend, who obviously spoke out too loud and he’s afraid the teacher might’ve heard it. “I think she’s fine,” Ten mumbles, “we’re just not really good at listening,” he adds and continues to write. He isn’t wrong though, just beside him was Yuta who was sleeping peacefully throughout the whole lesson and Doyoung kicks the chair to hear him yelp and wake him up. 

“What a rebel, I have never imagined someone having the guts to fall asleep with Miss Park’s class.” Doyoung splutters, arms crossed as he sat on his chair with legs wide open. “Sit like a lady,” Taeil teases, slapping the boy’s thigh to get him to behave for once. Doyoung lets out an audible sigh before closing his legs. “It bothers me,” Yuta whimpers. 

Ten doesn’t pay them much attention. It’s  _ always  _ like this, and he has to avoid them at some part of his life because he can’t always get in trouble. Even if he isn’t part of the mess, he’s always being called out along with them. He listens to the teacher—while ignoring the snorts and chair kicking behind him—with a mindset that says only five more minutes until lunch.

The headache wasn’t really helping. The more he tries to listen, the more the words become muffled and his eyes getting heavy. 

“Hey Ten, don’t you think Taeyong should get a haircut?” A useless question suddenly thrown at him. He turns around to give his friends the look of ‘please-don’t-bother-me’ but the look his friends had given him was telling him ‘we-want-answers’. He gives in and nods, “yeah, I think he does.”

The back of the room erupted with laughter and Ten joins in on the fun until the bell rings.

He hastily grabs his things, couldn’t wait to eat the special lunch he claims his maid had prepared for him today, hearing the sudden announcement of the test being postponed today and will be done tomorrow and steps out of the room. 

“Wow, you reek of  _ booze! _ ” Yuta exclaims, pointing a finger at a tired Jaehyun, who falls on the back of Sicheng. Sicheng struggles to keep the other boy on his feet, Ten couldn’t even take a step closer. “Did you really go all out last night in the party?” Doyoung snaps his head away once he’s taken a step  _ too  _ close to Jaehyun and Jaehyun gives them a drunken laugh, “a hangover sounds terrible right now, Jae, we’re in school. You shouldn’t have went to school!” 

They kick the doors open to get Jaehyun seated, the rest went to the cashier to get their food and the others sat on the table while Sicheng tends to his best friend, that looks awfully sick right now. “Weren’t you with Ten the whole night, what has gotten into you and got  **this** drunk?!” Sicheng nags and nags and Ten stops it before it gets worse, “it’s my fault. I ran off the moment he saw you, I should’ve actually stayed with him the whole time.”

“Dang, Jae, he look like you ate too much shit today.” Trays were put on the table, all of them gathered and Jaehyun looks like he’s about to throw up. 

All of them had went to the party, even Ten who wasn’t really fond of them. Most of them got drunk but not as bad Jaehyun did, they remember how hard it was to bring him to the car that night. Ten on the other hand didn’t even get tipsy, well that’s what he knows. He remembers playing a few games and went home completely sober. 

“Why can’t you be more like Ten?” Sicheng scolds, placing the towel soaked in lukewarm water on his forehead. “Please, Ten doesn’t like alcohol for a certain reason,” Taeil mutters causing the table to fall silent for a few seconds. “And it’s not something we should talk about.” Ten should thank Doyoung for always looking out for him, he would actually, but Doyoung always had his head up in his ass when they aren’t this serious. Not to mention that he’s always the one who bullies Ten for no apparent reason.

In fact, Ten was their favorite target. They said it was fun to see him bothered and annoyed so they took every chance to annoy him. Ten claims it was bullying but they always retort—and in unison—that  _ ‘you’re overreacting, it’s bickering, you dumb fuck’  _ and Ten surrenders to it immediately.

While all of them were clearly distracted by the presence of food, Sicheng slams his hand on the table and grabs Jaehyun by his armpits, “that’s it!” He exclaims, startling everyone, some of them even jumping a little. Jaehyun groans, dropping his head and acting like a kid. “Come on, we’re going home.” They watch as the two hardly get out of the cafeteria and Ten’s already lending a helping hand.

He helps Jaehyun up, and wraps Jaehyun’s arm around Sicheng’s neck and he feels his headache getting worse when the strong scent of beer meets his senses once he nears Jaehyun and he almost throws up even without drinking booze, himself. “Why do you hate booze that much?” 

That questions makes him freeze and Doyoung already choking in attempt to get young Chenle to shut up. Ten clearly tenses up at that question but he chooses to not let it show, Doyoung’s there to help him anyway.

“Kun, can you tell your brother some things to avoid asking when he’s with us?” Doyoung whines, out of ways to make the boy stop pestering Ten with  _ ‘why the fuck don’t you like beer and why does it make you sick’.  _ Kun sighs and gives Chenle a stern look, praying to God it shuts the kid up.

“It’s fine though, if he really wants to know, I don’t mind telling him.”

“Ten, trust me, if I do know you, I know you  _ would  _ mind telling him because it’s a personal issue.” 

It’s not like Doyoung’s wrong. Even Yuta knows how much weight Ten carries on his own, most of them don’t have any problems to worry about and there are some who do but Ten was the only one that had  **_this_ ** big of a problem.

“Well, I don’t like beer because it makes us do weird shit. Just like what happened to me last night… except I wasn’t drunk?” 

Taeyong holds back a laugh and nudges Yuta, who must’ve understood the situation and bursts into laughter with Taeyong. “Shut up!” Ten shrieks, grabbing his cup to swallow his drink with a blink of an eye.

What even happened in the party was a blur in his head, it plays in his mind but it becomes blank so fast so he doesn’t really remember anything. He doesn’t really remember anything except for one thing. “Oh my god,” Doyoung watches with wide eyes and Ten feels tears starting to well up. “Are you that pressed you kissed your mortal enemy?”

“Mortal enemy? More like future boyfriend!” the table are filled with ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’s. Ten glares at them with stuffed cheeks and swallows everything at once, “I hate everything. I hate all of you.” His head is starting to hurt more with the thought of kissing Johnny. “Hate us all you want, Ten, we’re your only friends.”

False. Ten knew Johnny’s friends and were somehow their friends as well. Ten was a friendly person (to say he’s quite popular). But he only did befriend Johnny’s group of friends to get back at Johnny for hacking his facebook account; posting a status update saying ‘i’m gay’ which got more attention than they bargained for. He got Johnny’s friends to plot his revenge and it ended up well. 

“You’re not my  _ only  _ friends. I have more, I just choose to be with you guys, even if you all are the reason why we’ve been eating shit only lately.”

That earned hey’s and what the fuck’s from them. He turned away when Taeyong started his speech on how they’re the best of friends anyone could have. “Come on, Ten, you’re better than this!” Taeyong ends his well-spoken speech with it and Ten just shrugs. “Hey, have you always liked grilled cheese?”

“Stop! Why are you guys all over my lunch all of a sudden?!” they’re laughing now, Doyoung tickling Ten once and then twice while Yuta tries to get a pinch of Ten’s sandwich. “It looks good!” Yuta cries and Ten laughs while snatching it from the lunch box, “it’s mine though!”

“Oh come on!”

“Give us a taste!”

Covered up by the racket of their fun, none of them noticed footsteps coming towards their table. It takes minutes for them to realize and it falls silent as all of them gazed at the tall boy that stood behind Taeyong. He flashes Ten the brightest—and fakest—grin, “hey Ten.. can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Fuck, again?!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may take weeks to write, this chapter made me stressed even, i had to re-write it three times. so rest assured, updates may only take weeks (not months, im not that great to actually sound like some intellectual that takes months of writing, besides my updates are fucking short) and if you're all lucky, it'll take me days sometimes so yeth!


End file.
